The Shy Girl and the Wolfish Grin
by LadyMolten
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Ana moves to Seattle with her mom and little sister, she is very shy and awkward with new people but then she meets a very outgoing copper haired boy who will inevitable force her out of her shell. My story from the "A Very Glittery Challenge".


_**AN/** I'm doing an internship in a company (I know at the mention of "company" all of you think GEH because of all the fanfics out there, but it isn't... sadly for me) so I don't have time to write the next chapter for both my previous stories but I'm already mastering the art of typing in my phone on the bus so hopefully I will update them soon. Meanwhile, I'm posting this ONE-SHOT story I've written for the "A very glittery" writing challenge held by SDaisyS and Lanie Loveu on the FSoG fanfic obsessed facebook group. I hope you like it. If you haven't read all the amazing stories posted in the contest, go search "A very glittery challenge", you won't regret it. I will put the link on my profile._

 _All characters belong to E.L. James_

* * *

 **** _ **The shy girl and the wolfish grin**_

" _I poured my aching heart into a pop song  
I couldn't get the hang of poetry  
That's not a skirt girl, that's a sawn-off shotgun  
And I can only hope you've got it aimed at me…"_

Arctic Monkeys was blaring through Ana's headphones as she was mouthing the lyrics while sitting in the gym's bleachers waiting for the student's assembly to start. It was her first day on Seattle High School as a freshman after moving with her mom and little sister to her grandparents' home from Montesano.

The whole change was difficult for her; she didn't know how to interact with other girls and even less with boys. The only friend she had in her previous school was Kate who she had met on kindergarten. She was a quiet person which left Kate to do all the talking and now she wasn't there, Ana had decided to isolate herself on a corner next to the doors for a quick exit once the meeting ended.

Suddenly she felt someone poking at her shoulder and turned to find an annoyed blond girl speaking to her. Ana kept staring at her not knowing what to do while the girl frowned. Finally, the girl signaled for Ana to take her headphones out and she complied.

"Can you move? You are blocking the way to the top" The blonde girl said and Ana still was watching with big blue eyes like a deer caught in the middle of a roadway. "Hello!" The girl waved a hand in front of Ana and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Whitney don't be a bitch already and just walk around" Her friend said behind her and pushed her to a side. "Sorry. She can't be annoying. My name is Steph and you?" A cute Asian girl said to Ana and smiled kindly at her.

Ana smiled awkwardly, her cheeks trembling as she didn't know how much time she had to force her smile and she still haven't mouthed a single word.

"Alright…" Steph chuckled after a moment of awkward silence and continued walking up the stairs.

Ana sighed and looked down. She already wanted the day to finish.

"Welcome everyone to the start of a new academic year in Seattle High School…" A cheerful middle aged woman began to talk presenting herself as the principal and continued her speech.

Ana didn't pay much attention. She still was embarrassed and behind her she heard a bunch of girls giggling when she turned she found Whitney and other girls looking at her and whispering.

 _Remember Annie, you are not shy. You just are holding back your awesomeness so people don't get intimidated._

Ana remembered the words her dad used to say to her and chuckled at the thought. She missed him. She missed him a lot.

"Look!" She heard Whitney say behind her and lifted her eyes to see how four boys walked to the middle of the gym next to the principal. They were wearing a tracksuit with the High School's emblem. Although they were very attractive and every girl were swooning in the bleachers for them, they seemed to care less of being there as they were laughing and pushing each other making one of the teachers call them to stop messing around.

One of them stood out from the group, a tall boy with a lean body that filled the tracksuit very well, he had gray eyes and unruly copper hair that he kept shaking out of his face. Ana had never felt attracted to a boy before but soon she was discovering how the body of a teenage girl worked as her cheeks burned in flames and her hands felt sweaty at the sight of such beautiful specimen.

Her sweet agony finally ended when the eyes of such specimen found her in the bleachers gaping at him. The only thing she managed was to cover her face with her backpack. _She clearly had a lot of awesomeness to hide._

"Now to finish" The principal continued talking. "We would like to congratulate our swimming team for winning the National Swimming competition" The gym erupted in shouts, claps and whistles as everyone cheered at the four boys. "That's right!" The principal clapped joining the celebration. "And we want to give a special recognition to our student Christian Grey for winning eight medals for our school and breaking a new record"

Everyone cheered louder and the copper-haired boy lifted his hand to wave at everyone. Through the laces of her backpack Ana continue looking at him.

"We wish everyone a good start at…" The principal was cut off when the four boys suddenly turned around, bent over and pulled down their pants showing their briefs to everyone with the words 'WELCOME SUCKERS' written all over them.

The whole gym erupted in laughter and even some teachers were hiding their laughs behind the appalled principal. The same teacher who called them at the beginning now was pulling them to the exit as the boys laughed and waved at the rest of students.

"Easy, coach!" Christian said as he was pushed to the doors.

"I know this was your idea, Grey!" He shouted and closed the doors.

"Everyone go to your class now…" The principal sighed resigned and ended the assembly.

* * *

Ana was in her last class for the day sat at the front since she was small and it would have been impossible to see from the back of the classroom. Unfortunately, her new History teacher was a believer in modern pedagogical techniques. What does that mean? Instead of reading the class from a book like an introvert kid like Ana would love, her teacher had left a timeline project to do with a partner and because Ana was sat at the front, she was the first to present it tomorrow, there was a tiny little problem though, no one wanted to partner with Ana and be first, and, she was too shy to ask around.t

"Hey!" But the girl calling her was not shy at all. "Hey! Pssst! Yoohoo!" The girl insisted behind her.

Ana nervously looked back and found a smiling girl waving at her. She had shoulder length black hair, blue eyes and pouty lips. She was wearing a striped pink t-shirt with jean shorts showing her long legs. She was tall, cute and sweet. Why was she calling her when Ana was the entire opposite? She thought.

"Have you a partner already?" The girl asked her.

Ana shook his head slowly with wide eyes.

"Great!" The girl quickly jump out from her seat and pulled her chair next to Ana. "Hi! I'm Mia" She had a bubbly personality and practically hugged Ana.

"Uhmmm… Hi" Ana replied after a moment of recovering from Mia's assault.

Her voice was so small that Mia almost didn't catch it. Mia study her for a moment and grinned.

"Are you new here? Here in Seattle I mean. What am I saying? Of course, you are new or I would have seeing you around but then I have been busy with volleyball practices and I have missed a lot from the summer and then my brother… ughh… don't let me even start on my brother…"

Mia continued speaking and speaking in front of Ana while she just listened. It was like opening a faucet and let the water run. Ana did what she does best, she kept quiet.

"And then my dad took us to Peru and it was sooo great…" After a while of just listening Ana remembered they still had to do the project.

"Uhmm" Ana mumble.

"What was that?" Mia asked her.

"About the project…" Ana said softly hoping she wouldn't be angry for interrupted her.

"Oh that. We will do it at my house after school. There we would have more space and more tools"

"But…" Ana sighed biting her lip nervously. "It's for tomorrow" She sentenced.

Ana hoped Mia already knew this and don't back down. Even though she hadn't mouthed more than seven words, she liked Mia and yes, she had counted. Mia was like Kate; she did all the talking. Ana didn't want to be forced to look for another partner.

"Oh I know!" Mia grinned and then showed her notebook to Ana. "I already did it when I was at the back and everyone was wasting their time finding their partners"

Ana looked at the timeline Mia did and she couldn't help smile at how brilliant it was.

"By the way, don't mind Trevor, he is an asshole" Mia whispered and Ana's smile faded.

What Mia was talking about was when their teacher asked for everyone to introduce themselves to the class and it was Ana's turn, she spoke so low that Trevor, a brainless jock, shout for her to _'speak up!'_ making everyone laugh at her expense.

"It's okay" Ana mumbled.

"We will make him pay later" Mia snickered and Ana wondered what was she planning.

The bell rang and everyone quickly began to left the classroom.

"I would've asked my brother to take us to my house but he is on detention for the stunt he pulled earlier" Mia sighed. "So we will take the bus, that's okay with you?"

"I w… call… my mom" Ana mumbled.

"What was that?" Mia asked only because she didn't hear well because of the noise.

Ana took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"I will have to call my mom" She said clearly this time.

"That's cool you could do it from my phone" Mia handed her cellphone to Ana as they walked through the hallway, Ana took it even though she had her own. "It seems you like music" Mia pointed Ana's headphones around her neck.

Ana nodded smiling brightly. Music was a safe topic for her, every song held a lot of memories and during this time, memories were what she only had.

"Oh I love music too but mostly country, I love Carrie Underwood soooo much…" Mia again began rambling. Her choose of music didn't quite interest Ana but she let her continue talking as they exited school. Mia was fun and interesting; Ana could see herself being friends with her.

* * *

"I need to kind of warn you" Mia said as they reached her home.

Ana and Mia had been walking from the bus stop to Mia's house. They soon discovered Ana's grandparents' house wasn't too far from there and Mia was quick to suggest Ana to do sleep overs some nights.

"What?" Ana asked. Their talk from the school had gave her more confidence.

"Well" Mia swirled her hair. "My family is kind of weird. They all are wonderful people but they are loud and very expressive. I'm the shyest from all of them…"

Ana gaped quite don't believing what Mia told her. She is the shyest? What the hell is her family?

"Ready?" Mia smirked at Ana's perplexed face and didn't give her time to reply when she opened the door. "MOM! WE ARE HERE!" Mia hollered from the door startling Ana.

"WE?!" A woman's voice replied shouting from somewhere in the house.

"YES!" Mia shouted back. "I TOLD YOU I WAS BRINGING A FRIEND!"

Ana didn't understand why they were shouting each other when they could easily walk to wherever the other was.

Mia pulled Ana to the living room. The house wasn't big but it was very comfy making Ana feel at home. From a door, a blonde woman with her hair pulled on a bun and kind eyes appeared wearing an apron. She probably was coming from the kitchen.

"Yes, I remember honey. But when you said ' _we_ ' I thought you meant your brother. That young man needs a smack on his butt the moment he gets here" She said this and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Mom…" Mia whined.

"So who do we have here?" Mia's mom looked at Ana with a gentle smile.

"She is my friend Ana from school, we met today and we have to do a project together"

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Grey" Ana said lowly a bit intimidated by all the shouting.

"Oh she is such a cutie pie" Mrs. Grey gushed all over Ana and pulled her for a hug. Ana blushed furiously. After releasing her from her hug, Mrs. Grey held her shoulder. "Welcome darling. Now that you are here, why don't you help me with the laundry and then do some dusting here in the living room, huh?" She said in all seriousness.

"What?!" Ana shrieked with wide eyes. "I… we… I guess…" Ana stuttered not knowing how to reply.

"She is messing with you Ana" Mia pushed her mom to a side and grabbed her hand. Mrs. Grey began to laugh at Ana's expression. "She does this to all of my friends when they come here" She led Ana to her bedroom upstairs. "Knock it off, mom!" Mia said to her mom who continued laughing.

"Sorry sweetie, I couldn't resist" Mrs. Grey laughed while retreating to the kitchen. "GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR PROJECT!" She shouted from the kitchen.

"Sorry about that" Mia said a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay" Ana mumbled.

Mia frowned at Ana's quiet and calm personality but chose not to say anything… for now.

"Let's start!" She said cheerfully.

After an hour of drawing Mia's timeline on Kraft paper extended on the floor with markers of different colors, they were about to finish when they heard noise coming from downstairs.

"MOM, I'M HERE!" A man shouted.

"Oh this is going to be priceless" Mia snickered and went to her door to see but Ana staid kneeling on the floor not understanding what Mia meant.

"CHRISTIAN TREVELYAN GREY!" Mrs. Grey shouted and Ana heard steps coming from the kitchen.

"MOM!" Christian complained and more steps were heard like if…

"Oh my God! My mom is chasing Christian with her flip-flop at hand around the living room" Mia and Ana laughed.

"THE FIRST DAY! THE FIRST DAY! AND I RECEIVED A CALL FROM SCHOOL ALREADY" Mrs. Grey continued berating him.

"IT WAS A JOKE!" Christian shouted but you could hear the humor in his voice.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM! AND STAY THERE UNTIL DINNER!" His mom sentenced and steps were heard coming up the stairs.

"Actually, I wanted to shower first" He said and he was heard close to Mia's bedroom.

"TO YOUR ROOM! LET'S SEE WHAT YOUR FATHER HAS TO SAY ABOUT THIS" His mom shouted.

"Sucker!" Mia snickered from her door to her brother.

"Shut up Mia!" Christian replied and slammed his door.

Mia was right. Her family was very loud and probably everyone in Bellevue find out already about Christian Grey. Christian Grey?

"Your brother was one of the guys from the gym this morning?" It was more a revelation than a question.

"Yep! That's my goofy brother. He is in eleventh grade but he behaves like kindergarten. Scratch that! He has the mental age of a five-day-old embryo" Mia rolled her eyes as she knelt in front of Ana to finish their project.

Ana bit her lip remembering the copper-haired boy and how she was mesmerized by those intense gray eyes.

" _I've got another confession to make_ _  
I'm your fool_ _  
Everyone's got their chains to break_ _  
Holding you…"_

Suddenly Foo Fighters started to play in full volume from Christian's bedroom. Ana loved that song.

"Ughhh… sorry" Mia stood up and went to her brother's bedroom.

"Actually it's okay…" Ana mumbled but Mia didn't hear her.

"CHRISTIAN!" Mia shouted. "WE ARE STUDYING IN MY ROOM SO STOP YOUR CRAP MUSIC!" This only increased the volume. "MOM!" Mia whined to her mom.

"CHRISTIAN! I SWEAR TO GOD…!" Their mother shouted from downstairs and didn't finish her threat as the music stopped at once.

"Sorry about that…" Mia said entering her room. Actually, now Ana was bummed because the music had stopped but she wasn't going to say anything.

"Your brother is a handful" Ana mused and Mia chuckled.

"This is nothing compared to what my older brother Elliot used to do to my parents. He is in college now and I think Christian misses him a lot. Elliot was the one who used to do pranks at school every year" Mia smiled fondly. Ana could relate to that, she missed her dad a lot too.

They finished their project and Ana was arranging everything they had used when Mrs. Grey called them for dinner. Ana asked Mia where she could wash her hands before eating so Mia took her to the second-floor bathroom and then went downstairs to help her mom.

Ana finished and opened the bathroom's door to leave when she found Christian leaning on the hallway in front of her wearing nothing more than his boxer briefs and looking at his nails. She gasped calling Christian's attention when he looked at her, he gasped mirroring her with humor and covered his nipples with his hands.

After a moment of silence during which they only stared at each other eyes. Christian laughed.

"Sorry, usually my sister's friends stay downstairs or I should have come to shower with my bathrobe"

Ana blushed crimson looking at his body. He had a great one, narrow waist, long shoulders and great abs with a 'v' which he now was scratching absentmindedly. Her eyes couldn't help to follow the trail of hair to his boxer and what it was hiding. When she returned her eyes to his face, he had a wolfish grin and his eyes were darker looking at her. She had been caught checking him out. He walked close to her and her breathing stopped for a moment.

"You are incredibly beautiful" He said softly while caressing her cheek. In that moment, her heart was beating so fast, she was sure he could hear it. Ana got lost in his eyes and as he was leaning more and more to her face, Mia called her.

"ANA!" Mia shouted effectively pulling Ana out of her daze.

She quickly scurried out of the bathroom and Christian's intense presence. She walked to Mia's bedroom, took her bag and walked down the stairs to find Mia and her mom waiting there. She mumbled some sort of apology and leave the house almost running. Christian had affected her in a way she couldn't understand and that frightened her so she did what she does best, she ran.

"That was weird" Mrs. Grey said watching through the window Ana run away with her backpack bouncing behind her.

"Right? What had happened?" Mia mused.

Mrs. Grey turned to look at the stairs and found Christian wearing only his boxer briefs. "That happened" She frowned at him.

"What did I do?" Christian asked scratching his stomach.

Mia turned to see his brother and scowled at him. "CHRISTIAN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She ran the stairs up and Christian quickly did a run locking himself in the bathroom before his sister would caught him.

* * *

The next day Mia and Ana did the presentation of their project on the fifth period and it went marvelous gaining praise from their teacher. Mia had apologized to Ana for what happened the day before to which Ana replied with a resounding and definitive…

"It's okay"

Now was waiting for the bell to ring after her final class, Mia had told her she was staying for volleyball practices so Ana was leaving alone. When she left her class after the bell, she found Christian waiting for her in the hallway. She stopped in her tracks not able to do anything else.

"Hey" Christian grinned looking at her. "Look, now I'm properly dressed"

He was wearing a white t-shirt under a blue shirt, black jeans, sneakers and he was carrying a messenger leather bag while Ana was wearing a brown long skirt and a white shirt. Her hair was loose and it covered her face while looking down avoiding Christian's stare, but then she heard him walk close to her. Was she going to be this mess around him always?

"You have beautiful hair…" He whispered but with the tip of his finger he lifted her chin. "But you have an even more beautiful face, Anastasia. Don't hide it" He told her and she gasped.

"How…?" She mumbled.

She hadn't said her full name to anyone, how did he know?

"How did I know your name?" Christian read her mind and Ana nodded her head nervously.

"Mia didn't want to tell me your class for the last period so I hacked the school system and then I found your full name was Anastasia. It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl"

Ana blushed furiously but what was what he said?

"Hacked?" She shrieked.

"Yeah…" Christian ran his hand through his hair nervously and grinned. "Let that be our little secret okay?" He winked at her.

Ana couldn't help smile at his playfulness. Suddenly, Christian grabbed Ana's backpack from her and threw it over his shoulder.

"Let's go" He said and Ana panicked. "I will take you home as a way of apologize for yesterday" He explained and she sighed.

"It's okay" She said softly but Christian shook his head effusively.

"Nope!" He grabbed her hand and a jolt of electricity run between them. Ana gasped. "You got quite scared yesterday although I couldn't help feel a bit hurt after all, I worked hard for this" He waved his other hand around his torso and Ana blushed on cue.

He pulled her and they walked together through the hallway, her tiny hand in his strong one, they fit perfectly. Ana soon realized they were calling the attention of everyone around them and looked down in embarrassment. Christian caught this.

"Hey! What is it?" He leaned to her and said sweetly.

"Everyone is looking at us" She mumbled and Christian almost didn't catch it because of the noise of everyone leaving the school.

He looked around and chuckled.

"Yeah, they are probably jealous" He said and Ana nodded.

Probably every girl was wondering what this greek god was doing with mousy Ana, she thought.

"They probably can't believe I'm leaving with the most beautiful girl of the school" He said and Ana whipped her head to look at him. He smiled sweetly at her and she quickly looked down again, only this time, she was smiling too.

They reached the parking lot and Christian led her to a well-maintained yellow beetle. He opened the passenger door and threw Ana's backpack and his bag to the back seat and then closed the door. Ana looked at him in confusion, she thought he would let her in.

"I would have let you in" Christian understood Ana's confusion. "But I need you to push the car first so I can start the engine" He asked her in all seriousness and Ana's face felt.

"What?!" Ana shrieked appalled at what he was asking.

After a moment of they staring at each other. Ana stuttered.

"I… don't know… I guess…" She walked to him.

"I'm kidding!" He laughed and stopped her.

Ana frowned at him. His mom had done the same and she hadn't appreciated it but then, who falls for the same twice? She shook her head at the thought. Only her, that's for sure. Christian was worried he had overstepped but then Ana started to giggle at the absurdity of what Christian was asking her. He smiled lovingly at her.

"That's lovely" He mused out loud.

Ana continue laughing and look behind her to see what Christian was referring to but she didn't find anything.

"Your laugh" He explained. "It's a beautiful sound and I think I'm in love already" He smiled at her.

Ana stopped laughing and blushed at what he said. Did he mean it? Or did he say it to every girl he gave a ride? She found sincerity in his eyes and out of a nervous habit, she bit her lip.

Christian gasped and quickly shook his head.

"Let's go!" He cleared his throat while opening the door for Ana. "We don't want you to get laid… I mean late to your home" Ana saw Christian's cheeks blush in embarrassment and she found it cute.

On the way to Ana's home, she and Christian easily felt into a comfortable conversation about themselves.

Like his sister, Christian was a chatty and told Ana about his brother Elliot and how he wanted to be like him and made his parents proud.

"But you won a lot of medals. I'm sure they are proud already" It was the longest sentence Ana had mustered to a stranger. She felt comfortable around Christian, that was what made her talk more.

"I guess, but we are talking about the same guys who wanted a girl and then had me" He scrunched his face making Ana laugh again.

When Christian asked if Ana had any siblings, Ana smile broadly leaving Christian astounded at such beautiful sight and began to telling him about her little sister, Chloe and their lives at Montesano. Christian could listen her talking all day but unfortunately he asked a question Ana wasn't ready to answer yet.

"Why did you move here?" He asked innocently.

"Uhmmm…" Ana's smile faded. "My mom" She gulped. "She needed help after… my dad left"

Christian was so used to joke around everyone that for the first time didn't reply at something told to him. He didn't know what to say and clearly Ana didn't want to say anything else. Their friendly chatter quickly became into an awkward silence that both couldn't stand.

"What's your favorite book?" Christian asked.

"What kind of music do you listen?" Ana asked at the same time.

Both laughed and quickly the awkward silence turn into a comfortable chat about books, music and movies. They discovered they had a lot of common and at the same time a lot to learn from each other.

They arrived to Ana's home and Christian was greatly surprised it was close to his house. He was already planning in his head a series of impromptu visits to Ana's window at night, more like sneaking in than visit.

"Thank you for the ride" Ana said with a smile at him.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Christian asked her directly without preamble.

This shocked Ana, he was so direct. No one had ever asked her out and now she didn't how to reply. Did she want to go out with him? Yes, she wanted. But still she felt insecure of what to do. She had just started High School, wasn't it too soon to start dating? She wanted to talk to her mom first.

"I… I don't know" She mumbled, her shell closing around her once again. She bit her lip nervously.

Christian leaned closer, and with his thumb he released her lip.

"My God! Ana. You are so beautiful; I want to bite that lip too" Yes! Ana wanted that too for a moment but the neighbor's dog's barks quickly freed her from her daze.

"Sorry" She grabbed her backpack and got out of the car.

"Ana!" Christian quickly followed her stopping her from running. "Wait!"

"I'm sorry Christian. I don't know about dating…" She said looking down. "I should ask my mom for permission"

"What?!" Christian laughed out loud and Ana looked at him confused at what was he laughing at. "Wait, do you mean that?" Christian chuckled.

Ana's confusion was replaced by hurt and she turned around to walk to her house. She didn't want him to mocked her.

"Shit!" Christian cursed and walked long strides to be in front of her. "I'm sorry. That was just… unexpected"

"I don't want to date" Ana mumbled petulantly.

"Ana" Christian sighed. "I know you are very shy and I realize I'm older than you but I never felt like this before for anyone. I like you a lot and I'm not giving up on you. I will wait until you are ready, whenever it is, I will wait" He leaned and kissed her on her cheek.

He turned around and left her speechless in front of her grandparents' house.

* * *

"So he just left?" Mia asked Ana in the school's cafeteria while they were having lunch. Ana nodded at her question. "When I arrive home he was in his bedroom and then he seemed normal"

"Oh" It was the only thing Ana said.

Mia caught Ana's disappointment and smirked when she began to play with her food.

"Did you want him to start planning a plot to conquer you?" Mia said dramatically making Ana blush. "Don't give him too much thought, Ana. You are fine without him, he is too immature"

Ana scowled at Mia. That wasn't true, from their talk she had learned Christian had real dreams. She opened her mouth to defend him but quickly shut it when she found Christian in the cafeteria.

"Oh, do you think I'm wrong?" Mia asked her but Ana was looking at something behind her, when she turned to see what was it. She watched how her brother was dancing with his friends from the swimming team what appeared to be a cowboy country dance… in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Quod erat demonstrandum" Mia said lifting her juice box in victory.

Ana frowned at her and Mia sighed.

"He is a great guy" Mia explained her reasoning. "But so far he has never dated. He had a bunch of girls fawning around him, sure, but he never seemed interested on them. I wouldn't like you to be his first girlfriend only for him to hurt you. He has a lot of flaws"

"Like what?" Ana asked curiously.

"He likes indie crap music also Metallica, Slipknot, Linkin Park and all those bands that made a lot of noise" Mia said scrunching her nose.

Ana loved indie and Metallica, it was her father's favorite band and they would often play to be in a band in the middle of the living room, but she didn't voice it out.

"He likes to watch weird, confusing movies like _'2001: space odyssey'_ and claimed to understand it" Mia rolled her eyes.

Ana loved to do that with her dad. Stanley Kubrick's marathons was something religious in her home.

"He walks around the house brushing his teeth. He drinks his coffee cold, who does that? He does little scribbles in every paper he finds of Nickelodeon cartoons" Mia counted with her fingers.

Ana did all those things and slowly she hid the Timmy Turner draw she made in her napkin.

Did she and Christian meant to be together? She had already figure out they had a lot in common but now it was ridiculous.

* * *

It had been two days since that day Christian take her home and Ana was miserable since Christian had ignored her all the time. If she was one of those people who liked to curse, she would have said a bunch of profanities at her shyness.

It was night and she was helping her sister do a card for her grandmother's birthday and in the process, she was covered in glitter. Suddenly, her phone received a call.

"Hi Mia" She answered.

"Ana!" Mia whispered through the phone. "You need to come to my house PRONTO!"

"What?" Ana was confused. "Why?"

"It's Christian" Ana's heart stopped at the thought of something happening to him. "For the first time in his pathetic life, he has a date!" Mia told her.

And the same heart she had felt stop now she felt it was being broken.

"What?" This time it came as a whisper.

"He is taking out some blonde bimbo. You need to come here and stop him or you going to lose him"

"What am I supposed to do, just leave everything and run to your house?" Ana said unsure of doing that even though her heart was breaking at the thought of Christian with another girl. "If he is going out with some girl, it's because he already forgot about me" She held her tears. Her little sister was watching her.

"No, he isn't. He has been mopping around these days talking only about you. He is always saying how he would like for you to give him a sign you truly want him so he could kiss your shyness away" Mia confessed. "What better signal that come here and beat that bitch" Mia encouraged her.

Ana still hesitated.

"He is already going out. Run!" Mia scream-whispered through the phone and hang up.

Ana stood up and paced around her living room, she didn't care she still was covered in glitter and was leaving it everywhere. Her thoughts were only for Christian. Should she go?

An alert for a text message came and attached it was a picture of only Christian's back hugging a blonde girl who looked a lot like… _Whitney?_ That bitch from the first day of class? HELL, NO!

Ana ran to the front door but before she tried to open it, her mom entered first hitting her on the arm with the door.

"FUCK!" Ana shouted and held her arm for a moment. That was definitely going to bruised.

"Ana!" Her mom admonished her when she cursed but Ana ignored her and dashed from the door. "Sorry mom but I need to go to Mia's"

"This late?" Her mom questioned her while Ana ran.

"Yeah, sorry" Ana shouted from far. "Not sorry!" She shouted again.

Her mom turned to find her younger daughter giggling next to her holding a card covered in glue and glitter.

"Look mommy!" She showed her the card.

Her mom smiled lovingly at her but she almost fainted when she saw the mess in the living room.

Meanwhile, Ana continued running to the Grey's house hoping she would have a chance to speak with Christian before he went out on his date. She reached a corner and had to stop abruptly for not jumping at a puddle of water from the rain. She sighed relieved but out of nowhere a car sped up splashing the water all over her, soaking her wet.

"SHIT!" It was the second curse Ana had ever said in her life and she didn't care the people staring at her. Nothing could stop her now and she continued running to find Christian.

Finally, she arrived to Christian's house and knocked at the door praying that he was still inside. She had showed up at his door, soaking wet, bruised, and covered in glitter but she didn't care, she had to speak with him.

Her prayers were answered when Christian opened the door wearing shorts and a black t-shirt.

"Ana?" His first reaction was to be worried something had happened to her. She was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt which now were soaking wet, her cheeks were covered in glitter and a bruise was beginning to form in her right arm where the door hit her. "Jesus Christ, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay" She smiled at him but then frowned. "Actually I'm not okay. It's not okay"

"What happened?" He asked her and opened the door to let her in but Ana shook her head. She didn't want to mess his mom's living room.

"I know you are going out on a date with a girl and probably she is gorgeous and not shy at all about what she wants.

"I know that I made you wait too long so I will cut this short. I like you and I like you a lot. I think of you every day and night but I'm always afraid of taking the first step. I'm awkward around people but not around you. My dad was the only person I felt comfortable with, and after he passed away two months ago I didn't think I will find someone else to be comfortable with… until I met you. You made me a different person and I think I'm falling for you too" Ana poured all her emotions in those words.

"Ana" Christian said but Ana stopped him quickly.

"No. Let me finish. I'm too shy but I don't want to be like that. I want to go on dates with you. But you already have a date so I will leave you to it but if you still want me, you have to know that I want to kiss you too. Okay I finished, good night" Ana turned around and began to walk away.

Even though she wasn't sure what will happen next, she felt happy to finally let everything go.

"Wait" Christian called after her and she turned to look at him. "You forgot something" He walked to where she was standing.

"What?" She asked confused when he reached her.

"This" He grabbed her face and kissed her hard.

She had poured all her feelings in that speech leaving him speechless for the first time in his life but now he was pouring all his emotions into that kiss. She closed her eyes and reveled in his soft lips as they danced around her. Christian held her for dear life afraid she will run again but when she interlaced her arms around his neck, he felt in heaven. They had finally find each other.

Christian and Ana were sitting on a couch in the deck of Christian's house when Ana asked.

"And your date?" Ana remembered the reason she was there.

"Oh right that's what I was about to ask you. Who told you I was on a date?" Christian asked her.

"Mia" Ana whispered fearing what would Christian said next.

"Oh" He said. "Well, she lied to you. I wasn't going out on a date" He explained casually.

"No?" Ana shrieked.

"Nope" Christian replied and thought for a moment Ana didn't believe him.

"But she sent me a picture" Ana showed him the picture on her phone.

"That's my brother. That's a picture from last year" He clarified frowning at the picture of his brother's back. Why would she have thought that was him?

"Why would she lie to me?" Ana wondered.

"Because I was tired of listening to both you moping about each other" Mia appeared with a trash bag. "You're welcome!" Mia bowed and went to take the trash.

Christian and Ana looked at each other and laughed. Ana pulled Christian from his t-shirt and smashed her lips to his. She loved to kiss him and she was planning to do it all the time.

THE END.


End file.
